La calidez de un cumpleaños en familia
by Daniizele
Summary: Desde su niñez, Izuku nunca ha experimentado lo que es poder celebrar un cálido cumpleaños en familia; pero sus amigos le demostrarán todo lo contrario... (One-shot por el cumpleaños del tierno pecoso).


_Chicos, aun no me lo perdono (TT -TT) quería publicar este fic a tempranas horas de la mañana, pero mi internet no ha estado funcionando. Como saben, ayer fue el cumpleaños de nuestro amado bebé en Japón, y hoy lo celebramos nosotros. Muchas personas lo han celebrado haciendo bellos dibujos… Yo, lo celebro publicando este fic, espero que les guste._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku no hero academia pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi_

 _Advertencias:_

 _1-Algo de spoiler…_

 _2-Las comunicaciones mediante teléfono estarán en negrita._

 _3- Los flashbacks estarán en cursiva._

* * *

.

.

 **¡FELIZ CUMPELAÑOS, MIDORIYA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde su niñez, Izuku nunca ha experimentado lo que es poder celebrar un cálido cumpleaños en familia.

Su padre siempre estaba fuera de casa debido al trabajo; por lo que rara vez lo llamaba por teléfono para felicitarlo, y excusándose por no estar con él en un día muy especial. A pesar de que todo anhelo de un niño es celebrar su cumpleaños junto a sus padres, Izuku hacia a un lado sus deseos y trataba de entender a su padre. Pero no podía ocultarle nada a su madre, y esta se daba cuenta de lo doloroso que resultaba para él el que su padre le dijera un _ʺFeliz cumpleañosʺ_ a través del teléfono, cuando él quería tenerlo a su lado y que se lo dijera con los brazos abiertos y así poder correr hacia él y abrazarlo.

La señora Midoriya sufría al ver a su querido hijo triste, por eso se encargaba de que cada año, Izuku disfrutara de un inolvidable cumpleaños. A un cuando no tenía amigos con quien disfrutar, ella le horneaba un delicioso pastel, del cual aprendió la receta en un taller de cocina, con el fin de prepararle manjares a su familia. El pastel era cubierto de una crema amarilla, el pan estaba forrado de fondant azul con toques amarillos y azules , y en lugar de ser adornado con dulces de fresas, tenía una galleta con la forma de los mechones de cabellos del símbolo de la paz.

Para Izuku, era uno de los mejores regalos que su madre le daba, eso, y que, en uno de esos cumpleaños, su madre le confeccionó un traje idéntico al del su héroe número uno.

Recordar esos hermosos momentos le producía una gran nostalgia.

Y hoy, en su cumpleaños número dieciséis, Izuku deseaba más que nada volver a esos días de infancia, porque ahora que era un adolescente enfocado en convertirse en héroe, pasaría su cumpleaños triste y solitario. Su madre ya no estaba para celebrarlo junto a él ahora que se había mudado a los dormitorios de la academia.

─Posiblemente mamá me hable por teléfono─ dijo con tono de tristeza. Se había levantado temprano con la esperanza de ser felicitado a tempranas horas de la mañana por su madre. Y así fue.

Rápidamente su teléfono comenzó sonar una melodía. En la pantalla se leía _Mamá._ Midoriya deslizó su dedo por la pantalla para contestar.

─ _ **Izuku, feliz cumpleaños─**_ se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

─Gracias, mamá─ respondió.

─ _ **Perdóname por no estar contigo… A pesar de que insistí por obtener el permiso para visitarte**_ **…**

─No te preocupes, mamá… Estoy feliz que me hayas llamado.

─ _ **Izuku… No olvides que tu madre te ama, así que, por favor trata de no lastimarte más─**_ la señora Midoriya hiso una pausa. Apretó fuertemente el teléfono y mordió su labio inferior─ _**aunque sé que lo que te pido es algo imposible**_ rio con dolor─ _**Izuku… Da lo mejor de ti.**_

─Si.

Midoriya amaba a su madre. Ella a pesar de no querer dejarlo ir a vivir a los dormitorios de la academia, terminó aceptándolo por el sueño de su hijo. No quería ser egoísta y ser un obstáculo en su camino, pero tampoco quería que su pequeño siguiera lastimándose de esa manera. Sabía que él le ocultaba algo; como cuando misteriosamente había obtenido su _Quirk_ , algo inexplicable porque los doctores le habían informado que él nunca despertaría sus habilidades, o cuando se enteró de que era tan cercano con el símbolo de la paz.

Ella quería saber, pero su hijo no se lo diría, así que esperaría hasta que el mismo decidiera contárselo.

Pero ante esto, la señora Midoriya se percató del papel importante que All Might jugaba en la vida de su hijo. Era como una figura paterna. No sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse; pues la admiración que Izuku tenía hacia él, era la causa de que se lastimara en los entrenamientos. Pero, sobre todo, de que ya no mencionara a su padre.

Tras colgar el teléfono, el peliverde se dejó caer sobre el colchón de su cama. Vio detenidamente su teléfono algo triste, como si esperara otra llamada.

 _Creo que hoy serán tres años en que no recibiré una llamada de mi padre─_ dijo mentalmente.

 **…**

Midoriya se había alistado y se dirigía al salón de clases. Pero había algo que le preocupaba.

Al salir de su habitación, se percató que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba. Pensó que ya se habían marchado a clases, pero resultaba poco probable porque la mayoría nunca se iba tan temprano. Aun con la duda, prefirió marcharse, porque si se quedaba más tiempo, el que llegaría tarde sería él.

En su camino, pudo visualizar a un Bakugo que se dirigía a la academia, y hoy estaba más explosivo que nunca. Renegaba cosas que no podían llegar a sus oídos. Midoriya se alegraba de no estar cerca de él, porque era seguro que serviría como muñeco para descargar tremenda ira. Pero para su desgracia, su presencia fue descubierta- a pesar de estar a unos cuantos metros-.

─Deku… ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, maldito bastardo!

Midoriya estaba asustado. Sin querer había hecho enojar a su compañero, así que se resignó a que este le hiciera alguna explosión en la cara. Pero dicho ataque nunca llegó. A pesar de que Bakugo hacia pequeñas explosiones en la palma de su mano, nunca se atrevió a atacarlo. Su compañero solo se limitó a hacer una cara de desagrado y siguió su camino.

Algo que sorprendió a Izuku, era que su compañero llevaba consigo unas pequeñas bolsas blancas. No sabía que contenían, tampoco le iba a preguntar y sentenciar su propia muerte por andar de curioso.

Por otro lado, Bakugo seguía con sus ganas de asesinar a alguien. El motivo de eso era que la noche anterior, luego de que Midoriya se fuese a dormir, Uraraka convocó a los demás a una reunión. Prácticamente él fue obligado a asistir por sus compañeros que lo sacaron a fuerzas de su habitación.

En dicha reunión se discutió sobre un tema que le hiso hervir la sangre hasta la cabeza: El cumpleaños de Midoriya, algo que a él lo tenía sin cuidado, pero no soportaba tanto entusiasmo por parte de los demás.

─ _Entonces… Cuando Deku-kun entre al salón, todos gritaremos ʺ ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ʺ─ inducia Uraraka muy animada. Ella había estado planeando desde ya varios días la sorpresa._

─ _Es una idea fantástica─ secundaba Iida─ aunque convertir el salón de clases en un lugar de fiesta no está nada bien─ dijo preocupado._

─ _No te preocupes─ comentó Kaminari─ todo estará bajo control, siempre y cuando…_

 _El chico dirigió su vista hacia Bakugo, seguido por sus compañeros. Sabían muy bien de la mala relación que este tenía con Midoriya, y tenían miedo de que echara a perder la sorpresa que tanto esmero Uraraka había preparado._

─ _¿Qué demonios me quedan viendo? ─ Bakugo comenzaba a irritarse ante las miradas de sus compañeros._

─ _Bakugo, más te vale no echar a perder la sorpresa─ dijo Kirishima._

─ _¡Bastardos! ¡No son quien para darme ordenes! ─explotó._

 **…**

─Esos malditos me las pagarán─ refunfuñaba Bakugo.

Para que el chico no arruinara los preparativos, tuvieron que enviarlo por unos snacks a la tienda de conveniencia. Al inicio se rehusó, pero terminó siendo obligado, aun cuando no quería hacerlo porque sabía que el beneficiado, seria Midoriya. No quería hacer nada por la persona más detestable.

Al entrar al salón de clases, encontró una gran variedad de decoraciones: algunos banderines con el nombre de All Might, globos de colores azul, rojo, amarillos y blancos; pero lo que llamó su atención, fue el gigantesco pastel situado en el escritorio.

Todo ese ambiente trajo a su memoria un recuerdo de su infancia; un recuerdo donde era invitado por un pequeño Izuku a celebrar su cumpleaños. Como en ese tiempo eran muy buenos amigos, él aceptaba su invitación; ambos comían deliciosas rebanadas de pastel hecho por la señora Midoriya.

Bakugo se sintió patético por recordar estúpidos momentos al lado de Izuku.

Le entregó las bolsas a Uraraka y se disponía a marcharse. No quería ser testigo de tremenda ridiculez.

─Apresúrense con esta estupidez… El maldito de Deku ya viene en camino─ obviamente a él no le importaba, pero entre más rápido terminaban con esa estupidez, podría volver a tener un día tranquilo.

Los chicos al oír esto, se apresuraron a terminar con los preparativos.

Iida se puso como loco y utilizó su habilidad para terminar de colocar las serpentinas por todo el techo. Todoroki hiso algunos cubos de hilo para las bebidas. No sabía si se podían comer, pero sus compañeros le insistieron. A demás, de una u otra manera, tenía que agradecerle a Midoriya por haberlo ayudado en el festival deportivo. Jiro y Ashido escribían en el pizarrón el eslogan _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_.

Se podía apreciar el cariño que cada uno tenía por Midoriya. Principalmente Uraraka, quien estaba feliz de hacer algo por su persona especial.

En esos momentos sintieron unos pasos que se aproximaban, y que luego se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Todos corrieron a sus lugares, y luego la puerta comenzó a abrirse, dejando entrar a la persona que todos esperaban con ansias.

Todos gritaron al unísono: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El confeti comenzó a caer por todo el cabello de Midoriya, mientras su rostro se tornó de sorpresa. Luego de ver la sonrisa de sus compañeros y de ver todo el salón decorado; pequeñas lágrimas de gran felicidad comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, contagiando a varios de sus compañeros.

─Deku-kun, feliz cumpleaños─ dijo Uraraka.

─Midoriya-kun, felicidades─ comentó su amigo Iida.

Cada compañero se acercó a felicitarlo y a entregarle pequeños obsequios. Todos, excepto Bakugo -quien fue retenido a la fuerza- , obviamente él no se humillaría ante Midoriya.

Sus compañeros lo miraron enojados. Ya le habían advertido que no arruinara la sorpresa que habían preparado. Bakugou bufó y miró con desagrado al peliverde.

─ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, maldito nerd! ─ Bakugo lo felicitó. Midoriya se sorprendió ante tales palabras, nunca imaginó ser felicitado por él.

─Gracias, Kacchan─ le agradeció.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a disfrutar.

Las chicas repartían las rebanadas de pastel, mientras Kirishima y Kaminari embarran de crema toda la cara de Midoriya. Algunos reían ante los intentos de Mineta por tratar de ver la ropa interior de Momo, pero sus intentos eran frustrados por las demás chicas, quienes le daban una tremenda paliza.

Midoriya estaba alegre.

Midoriya agradecía por ser bendecido con personas que lo apreciaban.

Midoriya sentía la calidez de celebrar un cumpleaños con su nueva familia.

─Gracias, chicos.

* * *

.

 _ **La idea era una viñeta, pero se alargó un poco… Como pueden ver, este fic comenzó algo triste (?) la primera parte fue con la madre de Midoriya, y la otra fue una interacción con sus compañeros… Aun no se dan más detalles sobre el padre de Midoriya, solo se mencionó una vez, así que en este fic doy a entender que él está siempre fuera de casa. Espero que les haya gustado… Yo solo quería aportar algo en esta celebración.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo que en mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré compartiendo información sobre el fandom y futuros proyectos.**_

 _-Gracias por leer_


End file.
